


Kitsune

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Chat Fics Because They're Fun [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Group chat, i just wanted to mess around with my foxes, relationships will be added if i continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: Alfred: I am not sure what the joke here is.Nightwing: it’s AtsumuNightwing has changed RedHoodRocks’s name to TheJokeHere





	Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryna/gifts), [A_Sirens_Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sirens_Lullaby/gifts).



> first off, i want to thank Ceryna and A_Sirens_Lullaby for helping me with all the usernames for this fic!!  
> second, this is really just for fun, because I really wanted to write the foxes but didn't have the energy for full scenes and plot.  
> third, a quick key to start you off:  
> Kita_cat - Kita  
> Miya11 - Osamu  
> Miya7 - Atsumu  
> ritzplz - Ojiro  
> quicksilver - Ginjima  
> suna_or_later - Suna  
> Icanhearyou - Oomimi  
> Akagitor - Akagi

_ Kita_cat added Miya11, Miya7, ritzplz, quicksilver, suna_or_later, Icanhearyou, and Akagitor to The Fox Den _

 

_ Suna_or_later has left the chat _

_ Kita_cat added suna_or_later to The Fox Den _

 

**Kita_cat:** Suna, this is a mandatory team chat. 

**Suna_or_later:** no

 

_ Suna_or_later has left the chat _

_ Kita_cat added suna_or_later to The Fox Den _

 

**Miya7:** you can’t escape 

**Suna_or_later:** Im muting this and you cant stop me

**Kita_cat:** Suna, you will miss vital team updates if you mute this.

**Kita_cat:** Suna?

**Miya11:** Suna says to tell you he’s not scared of you 

**Miya11:** he also says please don’t torture him with this

**Akagitor:** let Suna rest

**Akagitor:** we can make the twins update him

**Kita_cat:** I am not sure that I trust either of them to do so reliably. 

**Kita_cat:** I will have to message Suna myself. 

**Akagitor:** thats the spirit!!! Now let’s have some FUN!!!!!!!!

 

_ Akagitor has changed Akagitor’s name to Robin _

_ Akagitor has changed Icanhearyou’s name to Batman _

 

**Robin:** look we match!!!!

**Miya7:** no fair i want a superhero name

**Quicksilver:** get on my level

**Quicksilver:** now I will mute you all

 

_ Miya7 has changed Miya7’s name to RedHood _

 

**RedHood:** i’m the best ex-robin

 

_ Miya11 has changed Miya11’s name to Nightwing _

_ Miya11 has changed RedHood’s name to Joker _

 

**Nightwing:** actually i’m the best ex-robin

**Kita_cat:** I created this chat to keep track of you all while we are at Nationals. 

**Kita_cat:** I did not do this so you two could bicker. 

**Ritzplz:** they havent even started yet

**Joker:** damn right

 

_ Joker has changed Kita_cat’s name to Alfred _

_ Joker has changed Joker’s name to RedHoodRocks _

 

**Alfred:** I do not understand. 

**RedHoodRocks:** what

**Alfred:** I am not sure what the joke here is. 

**Nightwing:** it’s Atsumu

 

_ Nightwing has changed RedHoodRocks’s name to TheJokeHere _

 

**TheJokeHere:** i hate you

**Nightwing:** do i look like i care

**TheJokeHere:** you look like an idiot with that stupid face of yours 

**Nightwing:** we’re twins you moron

**Nightwing:** we have the same face 

**TheJokeHere:** it’s your stupid hair that makes your face look so much worse

**Nightwing:** we have the same haircut! 

**Nightwing:** YOU GOT YOUR HAIR CUT LIKE THIS TO COPY ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS COOL

**TheJokeHere:** DID NOT

**Alfred:** Both of you please stop. You both spend far too much time on your hair. 

**Ritzplz:** Shinsuke you act like you don’t spend every Sunday bleaching your hair and then dip dyeing the tips black. 

**TheJokeHere:** KITA DOES WHAT

**Nightwing:** that’s just depressing, captain

**Alfred:** Aran, you can run three extra laps tomorrow. 

**Ritzplz:** for telling the truth??????

**Alfred:** No. For giving those two something you know full well they will  _ never _ let go of.

**Ritzplz:** just give them something more entertaining. 

**Ritzplz:** theyre little scavengers. 

**TheJokeHere:** excuse u were FOXES

**Nightwing:** foxes can be scavengers…

**TheJokeHere:** I AM NOT A SCAVENGER

**Nightwing:** …

**TheJokeHere:** IM NOT

**Nightwing:** ……………………….

**Alfred:** Please go to sleep. It is late and we have to keep preparing for Nationals tomorrow. 

**TheJokeHere:** STILL NOT A SCAVENGER

**Alfred:** The next person to send a message in this chat will run twenty extra laps and then do five more of flying receives. 

 

[2:37 am]

**TheJokeHere:** WAIT HE LOOKS LIKE A FOX ON PURPOSE HOLY SHIT

 

_ Alfred has changed TheJokeHere’s name to 25_laps_Atsumu _

 

[5:19 am]

 

**Robin:** did it really take him that long to figure it out???

**Robin:** did the twins think Shinsuke’s hair was natural??????

**Robin:** @25_laps_Atsumu @Nightwing how clueless ARE you two?????

 

[5:42 am]

 

_ Nightwing has changed 25_laps_Atsumu’s name to TheJokeHere _

 

**Suna_or_later:** I swear to fuck I hate you all

**Alfred:** I apologize on their behalf, Suna.

**Suna_or_later:** let me leave

**Suna_or_later:** even with this muted I have to clear the notifications eventually 

**Suna_or_later:** please 

**TheJokeHere:** HEY SUNAS BACK

**Suna_or_later:** p l e a s e 

**Alfred:** Absolutely not. 

**Ritzplz:** suffer with the rest of us

**Nightwing:** ATSUMU GIVE ME MY DAMN HOODIE BACK YOU DIRTY ROTTEN THIEF 

**Suna_or_later:** im transferring to Itachiyama

**Suna_or_later:** they seem nice and quiet there 

**TheJokeHere:** you know you’d miss Kita. You follow him around like a baby duck all the time

 

_ TheJokeHere has changed Suna_or_later’s name to LittleDuckling _

 

**Nightwing:** ATSUMU YOU BASTARD I SEE YOU IGNORING ME

**Nightwing:** GIVE

**Nightwing:** ME

**Nightwing:** MY

**Nightwing:** DAMN

**Nightwing:** HOODIE

**Robin:** so what kind of fuckling is Suna

**Robin:** *duckling

**TheJokeHere:** FUCKLING

 

_ TheJokeHere has changed LittleDuckling’s name to LittleFuckling  _

 

**LittleFuckling:** is this really necessary

**Nightwing:** first of all, Akagi you are ENABLING HIM STOP IT

**Nightwing:** also if Suna is a little fuckling

**Nightwing:** and he follows Kita around

**TheJokeHere:** THAT MAKES KITA THE MOTHER FUCK

 

_ TheJokeHere has changed Alfred’s name to MotherFuck _

 

**Robin:** you realize hes gonna murder you right

**TheJokeHere:** WORTH IT

**MotherFuck:** What is going on here?

**MotherFuck:** Atsumu, why am I unable to change my name back?

**TheJokeHere:** BECAUSE I CAN’T LET YOU RUIN MY JOKE

**MotherFuck:** This is obscene, Atsumu. Fix it or I will make you do twice as many laps today.

**TheJokeHere:** WAIT ONE MORE THING

 

_ TheJokeHere has changed Nightwing’s name to MotherFuck_Fucker _

 

**MotherFuck:** Atsumu, what is the purpose of this?

**MotherFuck_Fucker:** ATSUMU WHERE ARE YOU HIDING

**MotherFuck_Fucker:** COME OUT YOU ASSHOLE

**TheJokeHere:** is this about your hoodie

**MotherFuck_Fucker:** NOT ANYMORE ITS NOT

**TheJokeHere:** good! Because i’m KEEPING this hoodie

**MotherFuck_Fucker:** YOU CAN HAVE THE FUCKING HOODIE FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE YOU BASTARD

**MotherFuck_Fucker:** BECAUSE I’M GOING TO STRANGLE YOUR STUPID ASS

**TheJokeHere:** oh

**TheJokeHere:** HEY LOOK ISN’T IT TIME TO LEAVE FOR PRACTICE GOODBYE

**MotherFuck_Fucker:** ONLY ONE OF US IS MAKING IT TO PRACTICE AND IT’S NOT YOU ATSUMU

 

_ MotherFuck_Fucker has changed TheJokeHere’s name to DeadTsumuWalking _

 

**MotherFuck:** Can I just ask what happened? None of that made any sense to me.

**LittleFuckling:** just figure out who can set for us at nationals if Osamu really does murder him.

**LittleFuckling:** oh we might need a new wing spiker too

**LittleFuckling:** Osamu isnt very subtle

**LittleFuckling:** like AT ALL

**Robin:** good point

**MotherFuck:** I still do not understand.

**Batman:** neither do we but its ok

**Ritzplz:** dont worry about it Shinsuke

**Ritzplz:** I’ll show you how to change the chat settings so Atsumu can’t lock your name 

**Robin:** if he survives 

**Batman:** if he doesn’t, you can just make Osamu the setter

**Batman:** everyone will be so happy with how well behaved our new setter is 

**DeadTsumuWalking:** YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU RIGHT

**LittleFuckling:** it’s been so long since we lost our idiot setter 

**LittleFuckling:** sometimes I can still hear his voice…

**DeadTsumuWalking:** STOP PLANNING TO REPLACE ME AND JUST COME HELP ME 

 

[9:13 am]

_ MotherFuck has changed MotherFuck’s name to Kita_cat _

_ Kita_cat has changed LittleFuckling’s name to Suna_or_later _

_ Kita_cat has changed MotherFuck_Fucker’s name to Good_Twin _

 

**Ritzplz:** damn Shinsuke taking care of business 

 

_ Kita_cat has changed Ritzplz’s name to No_Ritz _

 

**No_Ritz:** what did I do 

**Kita_cat:** You knew that Atsumu would wreak havoc and you did not show me these settings sooner. 

**No_Ritz:** ………..

**No_Ritz:** so punish Atsumu

**No_Ritz:** he’s the one who did it 

**Kita_cat:** That reminds me…

 

_ Kita_cat has changed DeadTsumuWalking’s name to Bad_Twin _

 

**Kita_cat:** The next person who gives a teammate an offensive, inappropriate, or explicit name will lose all privileges to change names. 

**Kita_cat:** This includes the ability to change your own name. 

**Kita_cat:** You will also have to run 15 laps after evening practice the day after. 

**Kita_cat:** You have all been warned. 

**Kita_cat:** Have a good day, everyone. 

 

[2:24 pm]

**Robin:** so is Atsumu Dead now or…?

**Good_Twin:** there is no Atsumu 

**Good_Twin:** there is only a mysterious headstone behind the gym

**Robin:** and I thought Atsumu was the scary one...

**Author's Note:**

> I do have some more stuff I'd like to do with this, and other chat fics i'd like to try, so let me know if you think I should post them!


End file.
